


После визита к дантисту

by Ildre_Auskaite, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drugged Billy Hargrove, Fluff, Humor, M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: У Билли смешная реакция на анестезию.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	После визита к дантисту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Billy After Dentist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839424) by [hoppnhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn). 



> Бета Аурелиано.

Завтра Билли его убьет, Стив даже не сомневался. Но он готов был пойти на риск. 

— Эй, а куда эта дамочка подевалась? — спросил Билли, беспомощно мотая головой по подушке. Глаза слипались, и Стив закусил губу, стараясь не заржать, глядя, как медленно он моргает. Билли выглядел при этом так глупо. 

— Пошла за лекарствами, — невозмутимо ответил Стив, сдерживая смех. А то, выронит, еще чего доброго, телефон. Нет, он не может так рисковать. Эти кадры бесценны. — Ешь свой крекер.

Билли поднял на него глаза, взгляд сфокусировался на мгновение, затем он кивнул и откусил кусочек. С минуту он молча жевал, затем снова задумчиво посмотрел на Стива.

— А ты красивый. 

Нет, Билли говорил, что он красивый и раньше. Но не на публике же! Медсестры стояли всего в нескольких шагах от них, а говорил Билли отнюдь не шепотом. Скорее уж как трехлетка, когда они гордо, во весь голос, объявляют, что хотят какать. Стив покраснел и задумался, может, все же не стоит снимать это на видео?

Но он обещал Дастину. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив с нежностью и подавил желание погладить его по щеке. 

Бедняга. Щека распухла, на челюсти синяк, рот набит ватой. И пускай сейчас ему не больно, но потом он почувствует все. Стив хорошо помнил, каково это, когда лицо перекошено от боли дни напролет. — Жуй давай, — добавил он со вздохом.

Билли послушно жевал.

— Ты модель?  
Стив не выдержал и хрюкнул от смеха. И хотя он тут же с собой справился, он все-таки хрюкнул. Билли убьет его, сто процентов. 

— Нет, я не модель. — Он стряхнул крошку ему с подбородка. Так бережно, как только мог. — Билли, прежде чем тебе дадут лекарство, надо доесть крекер.

— Ты самый красивый человек из всех, что я видел, — сказал Билли, потупив взгляд. Но глаза... Глаза его не лгали. Когда Билли смотрел на него, во взгляде читался благоговейный трепет. 

Стив вспыхнул и всерьез задумался, а не нажать ли на «стоп». Слишком уж это все мило. Слишком невинно и искренне. Как будто с Билли разом сошла вся шелуха. Вся неуверенность, вся ненависть к себе. Остались только подлинные чувства. 

И Стив не уверен, захочет ли он, чтобы кто-то увидел его таким уязвимым. 

— Спасибо огромное, — повторил он и занес палец над красной кнопкой. — А теперь доедай крекер...

— А у тебя кто-нибудь есть? — выпалил Билли.

Стив расплылся в улыбке.

— Да, Билли. Мы встречаемся. 

Пожалуй, он на всю оставшуюся жизнь запомнит, как озарилось лицо Билли в этот момент. Вон он практически клевал носом, а в следующую секунду уже уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, как будто пораженный молнией.

— Встречаемся? Мы встречаемся? — спросил он, повысив вдруг голос. 

Глаза медсестер обратились в их сторону. Стив густо покраснел. Но они смотрели с нежностью и улыбались. Он протянул руку и крепко стиснул ладонь Билли.

— Да, детка. Встречаемся. 

— И давно? — недоверчиво спросил Билли. 

Стив расхохотался. На глазах почему-то навернулись слезы. Но на «стоп» он все еще не нажал.

— Года три, — ответил Стив, вновь сжимая его ладонь. — Да, точно. Мы встречаемcя уже три года.

— Три года? — переспросил Билли. Брови сошлись на переносице, губы распахнулись. Изо рта торчал недоеденный крекер, но Стиву плевать, потому что это одно из самых умильных выражений, что он только видел. 

— Мы встречаемся уже целых три года? А почему тогда мы не поженились?

Если до этого на них еще хоть кто-то не пялился, то теперь на них уставились все без исключения. Все в приемной дантиста замерли, прислушиваясь к голосу Билли.

— Тс-с-с, детка, — взмолился Стив. — Ешь крекер.

Билли запихнул остатки крекера в рот, но когда он снова задал вопрос, крошки полетели в разные стороны.

— Почему мы не поженились? 

Почему-почему. Потому, блин.

— В нашем штате это пока не законно, — с грустью сказал Стив. — К тому же, мы все равно пока в колледже. Некуда спешить, у нас полно време...

— Выходи за меня, — перебил его Билли, и изо рта снова посыпались крошки. 

Стив готов был уже взвыть, но тут в голову ему пришла идея. Он ухмыльнулся и, наклонившись, чмокнул Билли в лоб. 

— Вот что, здоровяк. Я выйду за тебя, но только когда ты доешь этот несчастный крекер.

Он в жизни не видел, чтобы Билли ел с такой скоростью.


End file.
